<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Single Father &amp; The Nanny by PrettyBirdWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627133">Single Father &amp; The Nanny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBirdWrites/pseuds/PrettyBirdWrites'>PrettyBirdWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝒮𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒟𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓈𝓉𝒾𝒸 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fictober 2018, Mild Language, Mild Smut, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Romantic story - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBirdWrites/pseuds/PrettyBirdWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Single father hires a nanny to take care of his daughter, but he gets a little more than he bargained for.</p><p>This is a female reader PoV story for Fictober 2018 - it is also being posted to my Tumblr but not until Jan 2021, so read it here first!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝒮𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒟𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓈𝓉𝒾𝒸 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “Can you feel this?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You answer a help wanted job posting, but you might have lied a little bit on your resume. Have you worked as a nanny before? No. But you did babysit a lot as a teenager, how much harder could this be?</p><p>Female reader PoV for 2018 Fictober posting to my Tumblr in Jan 2021 - read it here first!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>You smoothed your skirt one more time before you knocked on the door of the appointment, hopeful that you will nail this job interview for the nanny position. You did a lot of babysitting as a teenager, and you might have embellished your resume a tad before you sent it to 'single father seeking a nanny for six-year-old daughter.' But you took a chance and sent him your resume anyway, with a few of your college girlfriends pretending to be past clients. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You really felt awful, and you almost turned to run down the hallway when the door opened and a handsome man opened the door. Your breath catches in your throat and you almost can't get any words out. "Hi-low. Oh… my… God. I meant hello and changed my mind and… forget I said anything please." You put your hand over your face and clutch at the strap of your purse. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled softly, "Hi-low, I am Ted. Please don't feel the need to call me Mr. Sloan… makes me feel old. Please come in." He held the door open further for you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You didn't even ask my name or why I am here." You said your tension easing slightly, he was kind and funny.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Your picture was included with your resume." He said with a smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh crap! You say in the back of your mind. Your off to a wonderful start. "I have it together, I promise." You told him attempting to reassure both of you that your statement was true.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smirked, "None of us do. But it's nice of you to try. Now, please let's take a look at this shall we?" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of you spend the next half hour exchanging information about yourselves. He was a business executive who lost his wife to an illness a few years ago. And their live-in nanny a month ago to cancer. His daughter took both losses rather hard, and he needed someone who could move in right away. Since hidden in your purse was the eviction notice that your landlord had placed on your door just this morning, you believe that this was your only hope to avoid living in your car.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mr. Sloan… I mean Ted, I believe I am who you are looking for. I am excited about meeting your daughter, and I am available to move in immediately. I can go home and pack tonight."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ted placed a hand on top of yours, "Can you feel this… this connection that we have? I do. And I instantly knew there was no other candidate for us. From the moment you said 'Hi-low', I knew you were going to be the perfect match of energy for my daughter." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blinked, ah yes. You were a perfect person to attend to his daughter. Get the fairy tale out of your head Y/N! So you smile at him, "I will go pack and be here first thing in the morning…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He interrupted you, "I can have a truck and movers at your house or apartment tonight. They will handle everything. We can move what you need or want here, and the rest will go into the building's storage. All at my expense. Please don't worry about a thing." He stood and walked toward the hall, "Want to see your room?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My… room?"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “People like you have no imagination.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your mother and your BFF want to make sure you are making good choices in your life. And your BFF wants to make sure you have fun in those choices.</p><p>Female reader PoV for 2018 Fictober posting to my Tumblr in Jan 2021 - read it here first!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>You call your mother on your cell from your car as you watch the movers take your belongings out to the truck. "Hi mom, no it's Y/N. Hey listen, I have some good news. No mom, I am not knocked up, I said 'good' news. I got that nanny job. Yeah, the live in one. The movers are taking my stuff as we speak. No mom, I really can't come by for dinner. Because I am working, mom. Gotta go, I love you. Bye!" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hang up the phone and pinch the bridge of your nose. Your mother knew you had padded your resume, she had warned you not to get caught. Men like Mr. Sloan had big money lawyers, and you had no money. So that means you would get the public defender. So you call your best friend next to warn her you are going to be off the party scene for a while.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey Candy, yup it worked I got the job." You tell her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I can't believe he bought it! And you are going to move in! How long till you are making his bed with him in it?" Candy said with a laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Candy! It's not like that!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She scoffed over the phone which meant she was rolling her eyes at you, "People like you have no imagination! It's time you dip your toe back in that pool. And by toe I mean…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cut her off, " Candy, I know what you mean. And it's just been hard since Paul left."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I know, but it's been a year Y/N, and you deserve to be happy. At least keep an open mind. Promise?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I promise." You tell her, but you don't really fully intend to start a relationship with your boss. A man who entrusted you with the well-being of his only daughter.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “How can I trust you?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your first morning at your new job doesn't go quite to plan.</p><p>Female reader PoV for 2018 Fictober posting to my Tumblr in Jan 2021 - read it here first!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>As you lay in bed staring at the clock next to your new bed, in your new bedroom… of your new life… you begin to contemplate all the decisions that lead you here. Drats! You are not going to get sleep like this. Might as well make a cup of sleepytime tea and attempt to at least get a few hours of rest before tomorrow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wearing nothing but a long thin t-shirt, and a pair of hot pink panties thanks to not marking a single box, you make your way down the stairs to the kitchen. You try to be quiet in an unfamiliar and dark apartment, but stub your toe on the final spindle of the banister. You silently scream in your head and bite your knuckles in an attempt to remain quiet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Limping, you finally make it to the kitchen. You remember seeing an electric kettle on the counter and a box of assorted tea bags next to it. What you didn't see were any mugs. After a little exploration, you find a mug and sugar. The kettle turns off and you brew your tea. You take a seat at the kitchen table and place your forehead on your arm to close your eyes for just a moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Tap*Tap*Tap* A tiny finger taps you on your shoulder and you sit bolt right in your chair. The six-year-old covers her mouth with her hand and giggles. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you my daddy's girlfriend?" She asked in the cutest little whisper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You run a hand through your hair to sweep the wayward locks from your face, "No sweetie, I am your new Nanny. My name is…" but before you can get your name out she starts to shake her head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No No No!" And she runs out of the room crying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sofia, sweetie… come back. What's wrong?" You stand up to run after her but slam into your employer's chest. And at that moment you remember that you are wearing a thin grey shirt and a pair of neon pink panties. "Oh… my… God."  You say into his chest, as you inhale his aftershave, the smell of cedar and cloves mingle with something masculine. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How can I trust you?" He said as he pulled you away from his chest. "How can I trust you not to fall apart when I leave?" He said with a chuckle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You relax slightly. "I am so sorry! I came down for tea last night and I must have dozed off. Then I got off on a terrible first step with little Sofia."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiled, "She misses Fran. Her fist nanny. We lost her to cancer not long ago. Give her some time. She will adjust." His gaze slid to your pink panties, "I take it you're still unpacking." He raised one eyebrow and smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could have died right where you stood.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Will That Be All?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a week since you started working for Ted and things have been going pretty well. But you are starting to have a slight crush on your boss...</p><p>Female reader PoV for 2018 Fictober posting to my Tumblr in Jan 2021 - read it here first!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had been a week since the t-shirt and panties incident, and neither of you had mentioned it. But you knew in the back of your mind that every time he looked at you in one of your sensible dresses, he asked himself if you had on those little pink panties. Or maybe it was the fact that you have not slept with a man in over a year that your imagination had created this fantasy in your head! </p>
  <p>You sigh to yourself and arrange the items on the breakfast tray yet again. And set it down on the coffee table where Ted was looking over a stack of papers. He pinched the bridge of his nose and set his own down on his notes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That looks ominous." You say as he looks up with dark circles under his eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Please tell me there is coffee… I need a large cup of coffee." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pour him a cup and hand it to him and as he reaches for it, his fingers brush the back of your hand. It might as well have been electrified. The way his fingers felt as they softly touched your skin. You would have dropped the damn cup right there onto the stack of papers had he not been able to remain calm. His voice never even faltered. So maybe the electric spark was only in her head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Is our little sugar plum up and dressed for her ballet class? I am going to walk her and her best friend from next door over there on the way to the office. My meeting starts a little later this morning, so I have time."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Will that be all Mr. Slo… I mean Ted.  Will that be all?" You are still not used to calling him by his first name. Even though in the dream you keep having about him you were definitely not shy about saying his name…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, (Y/N), I am going to finish up here a little more and then head out.”  He looked up at you and smiled, “I guess you have a little bit of free time before you need to pick Sophia up from class.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked back to the kitchen, and thought to yourself… Free time huh, what on earth would you do with a few hours of free time? </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. “Take what you need.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You take a moment to relax in a nice hot bath, but is it a little too hot?</p><p>Female reader PoV for 2018 Fictober posting to my Tumblr in Jan 2021 - read it here first!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>You sink down in the tub and let the hot water rise up to cover your breasts. This was exactly what you needed. A little alone time to relax in the tub while Ted and his daughter were out. You close your eyes and lean back against the edge of the tub.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your thoughts turn to your attractive boss as you let the tension from your muscles slowly ease. You still had two hours before you had to leave the house, and this water felt glorious. You thought to yourself, oh what the hell. You reached for the shower head and turned on the water, making sure it was still nice and warm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lean your head back again and slip the shower head under the water. A small sigh escaped your lips at first, followed by a louder moan. Then his name through your teeth as you curled your toes. "Mmm...Ted." Visions of him floating through your mind were shattered when the bathroom door banged open.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you ok?" Ted was standing in the doorway, then a smirk came over his face. "Oh…. Take what you need ok. Take all the time you need. I only came back for the report I forgot." He closed the door, then opened it just a crack, "Next time… lock the door." He was chuckling as he walked down the hall.</p>
</div><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>You sat frozen in place, did that really just happen? You wonder if he heard you moan out his name. Well he didn't fire you. You turned off the water and stood up out of the tub to get your towel. When you heard the door handle turn again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh this can't be happening!"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "I heard enough, this ends now.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are trying to get your mind off of a few things, like the growing crush you have on your boss by watching a movie.</p><p>Female reader PoV from fictober 2018</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pour yourself a glass of wine and sit back on the sofa. It had been a few days since the bathroom incident… you and Ted had been exchanging pleasantries but have been avoiding talking about what actually happened. You take a sip of the wine and pray it works to relax you. Because what you really want is the forbidden fruit.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>You flip through the channels, but it's all romantic comedies or tragic love stories. You top off your glass of wine and slipped off your high heels. And decided on a romantic comedy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I heard enough, this ends now." Ted's voice says from behind you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look up startled, "Ted! I umm, what ends?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You, watching this all alone. I am making us some popcorn and I am going to join you. Also, save me enough wine for a glass would you?" He strode to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and an empty glass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Is that movie butter popcorn?" You say as you take a handful and toss it into your mouth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He laughs, "Yes, mind filling up my glass?"</p>
</div><div class="daUfr">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pour the rest of the wine into his glass and the warmth of the wine in your system hits your cheeks. You bite your lower lip, "Any movie you had in mind?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"This one is fine." He pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa and tosses it over both of your legs. "It can get a little chilly in here late at night." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh, it's plenty warm in here. You think to yourself. The images of him in your fantasy of him threatening to come to the surface. So you push it down and concentrate on the television screen. As you reach into the bowl of popcorn, you feel his hand and instantly sparks fly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh.." You look over at him and discover he isn't watching the movie at all. He is watching you. "Umm, is everything ok?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, I think I want something other than popcorn…"</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. “No worries, we still have time.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While enjoying some popcorn, wine, and a movie... things between our single father and the nanny seem to be heating up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Your head is spinning… Can this be happening? Are you really laying on the floor of the living room making out with your supper attractive boss? His hand slides down your side to your waist. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled his lips away from yours for just a moment, "Let me guess. A pair of hot pink panties?" And he slides your dress up ever so slightly before he leans on his elbow. "Ah, yes. My favorite." He plays with the material with his thumbs. Then he kisses your neck and trails kisses along your collarbone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What… time… is it?" You ask through fuzzy thoughts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No worries, we still have time." He says as he returns to kissing your mouth. His tongue found its way into your mouth, and playing a dance with yours as the two of you explore with your hands learning what makes the other moan, sigh, and arch. He drags his mouth away from you after what feels like you died and went to heaven.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Y/N, if I don't stop, I am going to pick you up and carry you to my room." He said smoothing your hair out of your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Then why stop?"</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. “I know you do.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You walk along the sidewalk holding onto Sofia's hand. She has a death grip on your fingers, but you welcome it. It reminds you of when you were little and your mom walked you to school. You look down at the blonde-haired little girl who has her father's eyes and gives her a big smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sofia, after school today would you like to help me make a special dinner for your father?" She shook her head and started to skip along beside you. You ask her what you think he would like, but she really isn't much help. You do remember him linking this pasta dish from a restaurant that he ordered from a few times. You would need to look up some recipes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So after you drop Sophia off with her teacher, you head back to the apartment to make your shopping list, your phone rings as soon as you walk through the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hello, mom. Yes, I have been eating. No, I have not slept with him." Not a complete lie. "Yes, I promise to send you more photos of Sophia. I know she is just adorable. I would love to have a child someday. I know you want to be a grandma. Oh mom, stop crying. Look I have to go. I love you, and I know you do. Yeah, I know mom. Bye." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed and hung up the phone, it wasn't a complete lie you told your mother. You had in fact made out with your boss. And there had been a lot of things that went on in that bedroom that night, but actually sleeping together had not occurred. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were keeping the faith, as Candy had said to you. 'If you keep the faith things will fall into place.' So you are keeping the faith. And attempting to make his favorite food for dinner. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So you take out your notebook and make a list.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. “You shouldn’t have come here.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Candy shows up to offer some advice, and a bottle of wine. But you are not in the mood to have her around Ted right now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Dinner was almost ready when the doorbell rings, who could that be? So you answered it and standing in the hall was Candy holding a bottle of wine. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Candy?" You said when you open the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Y/N, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let me in?" She said as she tapped her foot. You suddenly didn't want her anywhere near Ted. He would take one look at her and forget about you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You shouldn't have come here. Why are you here?" You asked her.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wow, this is the thanks I get to come to save your relationship." She said in a mocking tone and manner. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Candy, I think you should go." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Candy looks at you with a hurt expression, "I drove all this way… fine here." She shoved the bottle into your hands. "It's your favorite. Not that it matters or anything." With that, she marched down the hall.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. “You think this troubles me?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ted comes home late and words left unsaid hang in the air between them. Neither of them wanting to move too fast, but both of them needing each other at the same time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You sit at the table waiting. You gave in and fed Sofia already because she was hungry. And the two texts you sent Ted were unanswered. And you didn't want to seem needy or like a girlfriend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But it was part of your responsibility to know why he wasn't home on time. You get up and start clearing off the table, then put the food into containers. Just then you hear a key on the lock. He comes in with his tie undone and his suit jacket over one shoulder.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Y/N, sorry I am late. Meeting took so long." He stopped when he saw that you had made dinner. "Oh… did you have a thing planned?" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't worry about it. Your work is important. And Sofia was fed, she is happy." You say not looking up at him, afraid you might show feelings for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know you do a lot around here, but that is your...:”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know it’s my job. You think this troubles me? Like I am your wife or your girlfriend? I just worry about you. And I know that Sofia worries about her father.” You pause when you notice that he is smiling at you. “What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I care about you too, you know that don’t you?” Ted said as he stepped closer to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallowed audibly, “Care for me how?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took your face in his hands and kissed you softly at first, then deepened the kiss. "Do I have to say it?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You straighten your shoulders, "Yes, I believe I deserve that much."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He walks down the hall towards his bedroom, "I can't… not yet."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. “But I will never forget!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little downtime with Candy might be just what you need to get some clarity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>You and Candy sit on the sofa in her apartment, you had the night off and you took the opportunity for a girls night. The two of you chat about old times.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ok, spill… have you slept with him yet?" Candy asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well… it's complicated." You said trying to avoid a conversation about sleeping with a man with a child… a man with a child who is also your boss. A man with a child, who is your boss who you are also living with.  You could go on but you didn't really need to, you were already freaking out about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Candy just gave you the 'yeah ok' look she always did when she didn't believe you. But she had been your best friend for long enough to know better than that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Complicated is when he is married, or has a crappy job, or lives in his car. But you have a guy who is nice, handsome, has an awesome job, an awesome child… provides you with a paycheck and a roof over your head. I don't see what is so complicated… ohhhh wait. He pays you and he sleeps with you. I see it now. You're a hooker on a payroll."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You throw a pillow at her, "Stop!" You both laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But seriously, I am happy for you." She says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Slow down. I don't even know what it is yet. And his daughter needs to be comfortable with her dad dating again.' </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Candy hands you the bowl of popcorn, "You need the junk food more than I do."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She grabs your hands, "Just promise me we will still have girl's night… please. I can't lose my girl.'</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You gotta let me go at some point."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'll never let go…" Candy said in her most dramatic voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But I will never forget!" You say dramatically back to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of you giggle again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. “Who could do this?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A phone call from your mother might just burst your happiness bubble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Sofia runs into your room early in the morning and jumps on your bed. You roll over slowly and open one eye to look at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Get up sleepy head." She says in her cute little six-year-old voice. You yawn and rub the sleep from your eyes, but when Ted appears in your doorway you pull the covers up a little higher over your face. You are sure to last night's mascara is smudge all over your face and your hair is probably a disaster. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That is when you realize, it's not your bed you're in. You were laying in Ted's bed. Your eyes go wide. You have no memory of what happened after the car dropped you off from Candy's apparent. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Good morning. Care for some coffee?" He said with a smirk on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes… thousand times yes." You whispered, afraid that anything loud would cause your head to implode. You look under the covers and to further add to your confusion, you were completely naked. "I umm…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Come along Sofia, let's make her a cup of coffee and a muffin," Ted said to his daughter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sofia got down and followed her father into the kitchen. You slowly slipped out of his bed and found your clothes on the floor. You put them on and snuck back to your room. Just as you expected, your makeup was all over the place, and your hair was… it was indescribable. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You run a brush through your long hair, and use a makeup remover wipe on your face. You walked out to the kitchen and sat at the table. You pick up the coffee mug and say thank you to Ted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sofia runs off to get dressed for ballet class. You wait till she is out of earshot before you ask him, "Oh my God, what happened last night?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He still had a smirk on his face, "You don't remember?" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No… did we?"</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He picked up his briefcase and walked over to you, kissing you deeply. "You would want to remember if we had. But you did offer. A few times. Instead, I helped you out of your dress and into bed where I could keep an eye on you." He kissed you again, "But we can try for that again tonight. Minus the alcohol this time."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You down your coffee and half the muffin, then get dressed. You walk Sofia to class then head back to the apartment to straighten up a little bit before Sofia is done with class. Your phone rings and without looking at it, you know it is your mother calling in the middle of the day to question your life choices.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hi, mom. No, not sleeping with my boss. Yes, Sofia is adorable. I know I deserve to be happy, mom. And yes he deserves to be happy too.  That is why I have not said anything to him. Because it's complicated. I saw Candy last night. Yup, we had a girl's night. What do you mean I sound tired? Ok mom, I better get back to cleaning. No, I don't know what you have heard from your friends. What? They saw me doing what? I told you Ted and I are not sleeping together." You are getting agitated now. "Mom, who could do this? I don't have a reputation, but he does. This is unacceptable."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The words 'man sleeps with nanny' is not going to go over well in Ted's fancy group of friends. Unless he was married and having an affair. Men did that all the time. Or was that just in movies? Or maybe you were just freaking out over nothing at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But apparently, someone that went to church with your mother also lived in Ted’s building and might have seen you doing a little dance number out on Ted’s balcony last night. You hung your head in shame hearing your mom retells the story she had been told about you dancing with your boss and kissing him right out in the open for all his neighbors to see.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. “Try harder, next time.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ted looks very upset when you come home to find him drinking alone in the living room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You walk through the door with Sofia after her dance class, Ted is pacing the floor in the living room. He doesn’t look very happy. He doesn’t want to make eye contact with you either at the moment, and you have a pretty good idea why. Someone at the firm must have told him they heard about Ted having the affair with his daughter’s nanny.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are home early.” You say as you help Sofia with her coat. “Sofia, why don’t you go find something to snack on in the kitchen sweetie and I will be right there.” You say to her, and she runs off to go find something in the kitchen.  She was skipping as she went to go find what goodies might be on the counter for her. </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ted took a sip of the liquor that was in his glass before he met your gaze, “It has been a long day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am so sorry…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His puzzled look stopped you from saying anything else. “Why on earth would you be sorry for my long day at work? We just were told that we will be going through a merger and it will mean longer hours for the next few months until that is complete. But the profit margin will be much higher after this is all done. And that is better for all of us. A little sacrifice now that will pay off in the end.” He furrowed his brow, “But why are you sorry for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You quickly say, “I just don’t like to hear that you had a bad day at work.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He let out a breath that he had been holding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait…” Guilt was a little too high, and you didn’t want there to be anything between you. “I want to be honest with you as much as I can be. I was told by my mother today that someone at her church lives in our building.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shrugged his shoulders, “And? That doesn’t sound like a reason to be concerned.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I guess she saw my little dance number on the patio last night.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes went a little wide, then he smiled. “Ah, well.” He finished his brandy, “I was trying to be discrete.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Try harder, next time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean about our relationship.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, I understand that a man like you might not want anyone finding out that he was sleeping with the help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ted stepped forward and cupped her face with his hands, “I could fucking care less what anyone thought about it, what I care about is our feelings. And I love you.”</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. “Some people call this wisdom.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did he just say... I love you?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>You stood there frozen in place for just a moment. Ted had his hands on either side of your waist, his mouth almost touching yours and he just declared he loves you. You blink a few times and search his eyes for any indication that he is messing with you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You… love me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes. I have loved you from the moment I opened my door and found you standing in the hallway and your smile took my breath away, I have loved you from the moment I found you half-naked in my kitchen that first night trying to make tea. I have loved you every moment you have taken my breath away since. You make me lay awake in bed at night thinking about you, and I just want to hold you in my arms every night if you will have me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think you should kiss her dad.” Sofia’s little voice was heard from the doorway to the kitchen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallowed audibly and smiled, “I think some people call that wisdom.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It scares me that she is that damn smart at six years old,” Ted said as he runs his hands down your arms and takes your hands in his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ted, I love you as well. I believe I have loved you from the moment we met. I feel like I was drawn here from some…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you say fate I might just have to kiss you. I had a feeling that we were destined to cross paths. I loved my first wife, please don’t get my wrong, but I didn’t feel drawn to her as I do to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smile, “I am glad,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sofia comes running over and wraps her arms around your legs, “Does this mean you are going to stay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, where did you think I was going to go?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t ever want you to leave.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. “I thought you had forgotten.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Candy is not as happy to see you as you had hoped during your monthly lunch... will the two of you be able to remain friends through all of this?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Candy took her seat in the booth across from you, you had lunch with her once a month at the same little diner, and you always sat in the same booth. “I thought you had forgotten.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Candy laughed, “I could say the same about you.” she picked up her menu and pretended to look at the items on it.</p><p>"Oh stop pretending to read that stupid thing. We both get the same thing every time we are here.” You tap the edge of the menu with your finger to get her attention, her eyes go wide and she looks at you with a shocked expression. </p><p>“What!” She snaps at you. Clearly agitated by something. </p><p>“Why have you been so distant?” You ask Candy, she has not been as chatty since you had drinks at her apartment the last time.</p><p>“I am worried that you are going to start shutting me out when you start getting more serious with Ted. I mean he has a child and a career. He is not some over the weekend fling Y/N”</p><p>“I am hyper-aware of that Candy.” You flip your phone over, hoping that she doesn’t notice that the lock screen on your phone is a photo of Ted and Sofia. They really have made a huge impact on your life, and you are not sure where you would be without them.</p><p>Candy smiles as the waitress come over and ask if you would like your regular drink orders. You nod and she returns with two ice teas. Then you both order salads, with no onions and extra dressing on the side. </p><p>“This would normally be the part where I would warn you about moving too quickly, like offering to move in with your boyfriend and scaring him off… But I guess we are already past that with Ted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. “This is gonna be so much fun!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ted's sister shows up to take Sofia out on a little adventure while she is in town.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You are walking from the car that brought you home from the diner up to the front of the building where you have been living with Ted for a few months now. And you pause to think about what Candy had said. Were you rushing into things with Ted? You push the thought out of your head, you love him and Sofia… you didn’t care if Candy didn’t understand. THis was your life and what matters is how you and Ted feel about all of this. Candy has never had a serious relationship in her life, so you were not going to take any love life advice from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorman opens the door for you to the building and you smile at him and approach the elevator that is in the lobby. When the doors open you spot Ted’s sister holding Sofia’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Amber. I didn’t know you were back in town.” You say as you true to recover from the surprise of seeing her on the elevator with Sofia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is good to see you… Y/N is that correct?” She didn’t wait for your response and just kept talking. “I am taking Sofia out on a little shopping spree, then a sleepover with me at my apartment that I have here for my visits. So you have the day and night off to do… whatever it is you like to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could tell that Amber didn’t approve of you living in the apartment with her brother and niece, but you held your head up high. “Have a good day and night with your Aunt Amber. And when you come home tomorrow I plan on asking for your help in the kitchen with a few things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sofia gives you a hug as you lean down to her level. “This is gonna be so much fun!” She said as she pulled on her Aunt’s hand and attempted to drag her out of the elevator. Eager to get her day full of fun started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled to yourself, this means you get a whole day and night alone with Ted. It is Saturday so there is a good chance that he will not be working today either.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You plan out the perfect evening at home with Ted since you have some alone time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Smut*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile as you lay naked in Ted’s bed. Tonight feels special because it is just the two of you. You had an amazing dinner, one that HE cooked. You drank wine and chatted, but as soon as you set your empty glass down Ted pulled you to your feet, and kissed you. It was a kiss that you had not shared with him before, it was full of desire and wantedness. He ran his hands down your sides to your waist, finally pulling his lips off of yours for just a moment, so you could both catch your breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you…” He said in a deep and whispered voice. You nodded your head and he took your hand, leading you to the bedroom. He took off his suit jacket and tossed it on the chair in the corner of his room, he slipped into the walk-in closet to finish taking off the rest of the suit. Your breath catches in your throat as you see him take his shirt off, the muscles of his back calling out to you to run your hands over them. You regain some of your senses enough to undress and slip under the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look over your shoulder to see him standing at the foot of the bed in only his robe as he smiled at you. He slowly walked to the end of the bed, you sit up and untie his robe pushing it off his shoulders. He joins you in the bed, he runs a hand over your curves and his lips crush yours in a fevered kiss. Driven by instinct you wrap your legs around his waist and he runs a hand up your thigh slightly moving them higher up his back, granting him full access to the parts of your body that are yearning for him to touch. As if he knows what is in your mind, he rolls his hips into you, and you moan out with the pleasure of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips find a rhythm that quickly has both of you panting and close to release. When the pleasure waves crash over you, you can feel Ted tense and then growls in your ear as you feel him drop his head to your shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I...love you.” He says between heavy breaths and kisses your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love...you too.” You smile as you say it because you know you love him wholeheartedly. You lay in bliss for a moment when you hear a ‘ding’ from Ted’s phone. He looks at it, then drops his head back to your shoulder with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? Is something wrong?” You ask him, running your hands over his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he shifts to lay next to you the loss of his body weight makes you feel sad for a moment. But he lays a hand on your cheek and brings your face over for a kiss. “I will tell you, but you are not going to like it.” He said against your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to go to the office?” You ask him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am being sent on a business trip tomorrow apparently, a last-minute deal with another company we are investing in is at risk for being withdrawn. They want me to go to the meeting and smooth things over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long will you be gone?” You ask, not really liking the idea of him being gone for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one day and one night. I will be home the day after tomorrow.” He kissed you again, and then pulled you to him so your head was laying on his chest. “Sleep here tonight. I want to get as much time with you as I can before I have to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile and close your eyes, the sound of his heartbeat was all you heard as you slowly drifted off to sleep. Ted gently rubbing your back and enjoying feeling you sleep next to him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep shortly after you did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. “You should have seen it.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sofia wants to tell you all about her adventures with her Aunt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An excited Sofia sat at the kitchen table drawing pictures with crayons on construction paper. She was telling you all about her adventures with her Aunt. And she was drawing pictures of what they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is a tiger I saw at the Zoo… You should have seen it! I wish you and daddy had gone with us.” She grabbed another blank page and started to draw another animal. You took all the ones she had already done and started to place them on the fridge with magnets. You can’t help but smile at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so glad you had fun sweetie.” You tell her as you return to cleaning up the rest of the kitchen. You sort of neglected your chores yesterday. You spent most of the day laying in bed with Ted, and you never felt happier. Now that Sofia was home, you felt like this was turning into something more… domestic in nature. You didn’t just feel like the nanny. You felt like you were starting to become like family. And honestly, you could not want anything else. This is what felt like home to you. And Sofia was just amazing. You continued to clean while you imagine what the rest of your life could be like as her stepmom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted walked into the kitchen and dropped a kiss on the top of Sofia’s head. Then he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you in for a tight hug. You could feel his warm breath on your neck as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to go in for one meeting, then I will be home for the rest of the day. I need to pack for my trip after that. My flight leaves tonight. I will be back the day after tomorrow.” He turned to Sofia, “You are going to be a good girl for Y/N right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sofia didn’t even look up from her picture, but you could see the look on her face was no longer an excited one. “Yes, daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted knelt down next to her, “Sof, you know that I love you very much. And sometimes daddy has to travel for work. But I promise I will bring you back something.” He looked at you over his shoulder and winked, “And I will bring something back for you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did he mean by that? And what was the wink all about? You ask yourself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Ted out of town and Sofia with her Aunt, you head over to Candy's place for a girl's night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knock on the door of Candy’s apartment, she opens it and looks at you with a surprised look on her face. “What are you doing here?”<b><br/></b></p><p>“Ted is out of town and Sofia is with her aunt. I thought I would come by and we could have a girl's night.” You tell her, holding up a bottle of wine.</p><p>“Well since you brought me a peace offering, I guess I have to accept.”</p><p>“That was the whole idea.” You laugh as you step into her apartment. Candy goes to the kitchen and comes back with two wine glasses. You sit down and sigh. It was going to be a rough night being away from Ted, but you knew that Candy would keep you company. </p><p>Candy raises an eyebrow, “So, what is new with you?” </p><p>“Ted and I have been getting pretty serious, and I wanted to know why you have been so against him and me as a couple?”</p><p>Candy took a sip of her wine, “Is he still paying you to take care of Sofia?”</p><p>“Of course he is.”</p><p>“Then is it really a relationship? Have you two sat down and talked about it? With your clothes on… I am not talking about you ‘promising to be together always’ while in the middle of making love. I am talking about a real conversation. Because it is not just you and Ted, little Sofia is not going to understand if you have to move up and quit your job if you and Ted Breakup.”</p><p>You take in her words and let them sink in. “I know, I have been avoiding it.” </p><p>“Well, you can’t do that forever. And if it works out that the two of you live happily ever after, then I will be there to hold the bouquet at your wedding.” Candy took another sip of her wine.</p><p>Sometime later, when the two of you have finished off not one but two bottles of wine, you take out your phone and attempt to text Ted. </p><p>“What… are you doooing?” Candy asks you, slurring her words slightly.</p><p>You stare at your phone for a while, unable to focus on the screen. “I am going to… text Ted.” </p><p>She knocks the phone from your hand, “Nooo, not riiight now. You are just as sssssmassshed as I am.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>You try to focus on her face, she gets up and lays on the floor with her feet up on the bookcase. </p><p>“I think I am jussst jealous of you.” She said, picking up her phone. </p><p>You retrieve your phone from the floor and run a hand through your hair to get it out of your face. “Why?”</p><p>“I am never going to get married. Look I even signed up for one of those stupid match websites. No matches for me!”</p><p>“You joined one of those apps?”</p><p>“Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.” Candy tells you.</p><p>You again try to unlock the screen on your phone, but your fine motor skills are lacking at the moment. “I told him I love him.”</p><p>Candy looked at you for a long time before she returned her focus to her phone, “Of course you did.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ted walks through the front door of the condo being very quiet. It is late at night and he wasn’t expected to be home till sometime tomorrow. But he was able to get on an earlier flight. The whole place is quiet and dark. He is almost in the clear and at the bottom of the stairs when the coat he has in his hand bumps into the end table at the bottom of the stairs. He catches the object that fell but it made quite a loud sound when it slid off the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see a light under your door. So he approached it and slowly turned the door handle. Hoping to surprise you. But you were expecting to pick him up at the airport after getting Sophia from her aunt’s house tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ted opened the door he was greeted by a heavy book to the face, “Owe, what the hell?” He said holding onto his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, TED!” You hurry to his side and grab the tissue box off your dresser. “Here, let me help…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed a little, “I guess I kinda deserved that. Trying to sneak in here and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok? I am so sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places a hand on her shoulder while the other one is still clamped over his nose. “It is ok Love, I will survive. Plus I know now that an intruder doesn’t stand a chance of coming into your room.” He paused a moment, then checked his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sign of bleeding, oh thank goodness! You thought to yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted then pulls something out of his pocket, “I have a very important question to ask you. And then depending on your answer, this might not be your room for much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart starts to race, you hope this is a good question and not one that ends in you being jobless and homeless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted then gets down on one knee, “Would you do me the honor of making you, my wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at the ring in his hand, then you looked into his eyes before you dropped to your knees and embraced him. “YES! A thousand times yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, we can start telling our friends and families now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you have a speech prepared. I don’t believe your sister cares for me all that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. “Impressive, truly.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walk back into the room with two cups of coffee in your hands. Ted sits up in bed and rests his back against the pillows. “Morning,” you say to him as you sit down and hand him a cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Love, did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was actually looking through some Bridal web pages for ideas. I am going to need to pick out a dress, and I don’t want it over the top and fancy, but I still would like a day I dreamt of since I was a little girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted leans forward and kisses you, “I cannot wait to make this all official. And I know that Sofia will be thrilled.” He said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat on the edge of the bed and watched him get dressed. “I thought that maybe we could have a quiet day at home since you were not supposed to arrive till later today anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shook his head, “Sadly they all know I arrived late last night. So I already have a day filled with meetings to go over the merger situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stand and straighten his tie for him, “I will be here waiting for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Ted left you sat down to start making your calls. The first one is to your mother. “Hello mom, I am so glad you liked the pictures I sent you of Sofia. Mom, I have some pretty exciting news to share with you. Ted and I are getting married. Yes, mom, I said married. He asked me last night. No, I am not pregnant, mom! I thought you would be happy for me…. That is a lie, I knew you would do this to me. Yes, mom, you are invited. It will be small, nothing big. Because This is Ted’s second marriage and I don’t need some fancy overpriced party when I already fell madly in love with Ted.” You take in a deep breath to calm yourself and then attempt to end the call. “Well mom, I have a lot to get done today. I will let you know when we confirm the details. Love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hang up the phone and then find Candy’s number in your contact list, hopefully, she will be less judgemental than your mom was. Though Candy’s track record might differ on that idea. The phone rings and you brace yourself for the conversation ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Candy answers the phone and sounds like she is in a fairly good mood. That will make this conversation easier. “Hey Candy, how are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tells you all about her new responsibilities at work, and a few dates she has gone on. Then you decide to just rip it off like a bandaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Candy, I could not wait to tell you my good news… Ted and I are engaged!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is dead air on the call for a min, “Impressive, truly. So I guess your talk about the future went well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is all you have to say? Yes, we talked about the future. But not everyone has to plan everything out like you do Candy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will support your choices, I just want you to make good ones. For ALL of those involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are upset now, “I thought I would get your unconditional support on this. I have to go, lots more calls to make.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hung up and threw your cell to the other end of the sofa. You thought for sure she would be at least a little bit happy for you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. “I know how you love to play games.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ted tells his sister about your engagement, Amber is hard to read and you are not sure if she approves of the announcement or not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted’s sister Amber sat at the kitchen table while you showed off your engagement ring to her. She frowns as she shares a look with Ted. She pulls her purse onto her shoulder as she stands, signaling that she will be leaving soon.<b><br/>
</b></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I will walk you out.” Ted told her and puts his arm around her shoulder as they walk. You know they are speaking softly while still within earshot. You wonder what it is that Ted is telling her. Just then Sofia pushes a drawing of a strange-looking board game. </p><p>“Did you Draw this Sofia?” You ask her.</p><p>“Yes! I am making my own game, want to play?”</p><p>“I know how much you like to play games. Do you have game pieces in mind for us to use on that game board?”  Little Sofia shakes her head no. “What about these?” You hand her some large buttons that were sitting at the bottom of her crafts box. Her eyes light up and she takes them placing them at what must be the start of the board. </p><p>“Ok, now we need playing cards.” So you go and find some, when you come back Ted is standing in the kitchen listening to Sofia explain her game to him. His smile didn’t reach his eyes, you had a bad feeling about what Amber said to him.</p><p>Ted looks over at you and then smiles again, slightly reaching his eyes this time. “I would like to talk to Y/N really quick, then I will come back in here and we can hear all about your new game together.” Sofia nodded her head and went back to coloring more on her game board.</p><p>Ted takes your hand and leads you from the kitchen. “Amber said some things that got me thinking.”</p><p>“Oh no, you are not going to back out, are you? Wait, am I fired… I-” But before you could say anything else, he cut you off by kissing you.</p><p>“There, now I can finish before you have a breakdown.” He smiled at you touching your cheek. “I was going to tell you that I want to move the wedding up sooner. Amber pointed out that little Sofia needs a ‘mom’. And we need to explain to her that you are not taking the place of her mother, but you will be there for her when she needs one. I know she is only six years old, but we can tell her in a way that she will understand… Hopefully.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. “This is not new, it only feels like it.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You try to adjust to life now as not "just the nanny"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and spinning the ring on your finger. You take out your notepad and begin to make a to-do list for the wedding. It is not going to be over the top or overly fancy. Ted already had a big wedding with his first wife, and you really didn’t need all of that traditional pomp and circumstance. All you need is to be able to say ‘I do’ in front of your closest friends and family, and let them see how special Ted and Sophia are to you.<b><br/>
</b></p><p>With the date circled on the calendar that hung on the wall, you begin to make due dates on all of the items on your growing list. You start looking up companies on your laptop. You had a friend who recently got married herself, she was kind enough to share with you all of her contacts for the people she used. That is where you would start with your calls. But it was always a good idea to have backups. Especially when it is such a short time for it all to come together.</p><p>Sophia comes running over to you, still in her pajamas. She throws her little arms around your shoulders, “Daddy said we are going to have a big party!”</p><p>Ted laughs from the doorway, “I told her the wedding is going to be like a big party.”</p><p>“I love parties.” Sofia said as she jumped up and down.</p><p>“Well let's get you dressed for a class shall we?”  She runs from the kitchen and goes to pick out an outfit to wear.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ted smiles at you and stops you for a kiss as you walk by. “Are you ok?”</p><p>You return his smile, “I just all feels a little…”</p><p>“This is not new, it only feels like it. You have helped her get ready for school for months now.”</p><p>“I know, it just feels less like a job now, and more like our way of life. I like it.” You head to Sophia’s room and see what she has picked out to wear. </p><p>A half-hour later she is dressed and ready to be walked down the street to her school. She holds your hand and chatters on all about what she wants to do to help with the ‘party’ aka the wedding. You walk her into the school and let her teacher know she might be extra hyper today. Once you told the teacher why she gave you a congratulations hug. It was hard not to get close to the people who are watching a child that you care deeply about. You then head back home to work on your list before it is time to go get Sofia again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. “You know this, you know this to be true.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You arrive at the rehearsal dinner for your wedding a little later than you had hoped due to trying to pick up your mother from the airport.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is the night before the wedding and you are arriving at the rehearsal dinner a little later than Ted. The plan was to pick up your mother from the airport and then go to the party. But her plane is delayed and she will be calling it close by getting in some time in the early morning. You tried to talk her into getting here sooner, but she was able to save money on the flight this way. You even offered to pay for it, but she wasn’t going to take your money.<b><br/></b></p><p>So after leaving the airport you head to the party, better late than never.  You hand your keys to the valet and then walk in through the glass doors of the venue. All of the decorations are already in place, and you can see all of the guests enjoying themselves. Since it is going to be a smaller wedding, you decided to expand the guestlist for tonight beyond the wedding party. You included all of your out of town guests who might need some entertainment for the night.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ted looks over from the group he is talking with, he excuses himself and heads your way with a glass of champagne in his hand. “I figured you could use this.”</p><p>“You have no idea!” You take it from him and smile as he kisses you on your cheek. Once you have finished, he takes the empty glass from you and sets it down on a nearby table.</p><p>“Can I have this dance?” He asks you, pulling you close to him and kissing you again, deeper this time.</p><p>Breathlessly you nod your head, yes, and he leads you out onto the dance floor. You can’t help but smile and laugh as he spins you around the dance floor. “I didn’t know you were such a dancer.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I have moves you have never seen before.” And then Ted dips you. Your friends and family standing along the edge of the dance floor all smile and clap. </p><p>You walk over to a group of Ted’s friends from college and they all greet you with big smiles.</p><p>“I hope Ted has only told you good things about us.” One of the wives said as they pulled you in for a big hug.</p><p>“You know this… You know this to be true.” Ted said as he was laughing at all the approving looks from his friends and their wives.</p><p>“All good things. But what I really want to hear is all of the stories he has left out.” The men in the group start to tell you all of the funny and embarrassing stories about their crazy college days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. “Go forward, do not stray.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it is the night of the rehearsal dinner</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the rehearsal dinner starts to wind down, you hear someone *ting*ting*Ting* on a wine glass. All eyes turn to find who it was, and with the slightest concern igniting in the back of your mind you see Candy holding her glass up high trying to get everyone’s attention. <b><br/></b></p><p>“This might either be the sweetest toast… or someone will need to tackle her to make her be quiet.” You whispered to Ted. He laughed because he had gotten to know Candy recently, and would agree in your fear of it going either way. </p><p>“Can I have everyone’s attention? As some of you may already know, I am Candy… Y/N’s best friend. And I can honestly say that I might have given her a hard time now and then about making sure she didn’t rush into anything with Ted. But I can see that they are both really happy and madly in love. I hope I can find a love like the two of your share. So, I will end with this. Go forward, do not stray! Cheers!” </p><p>Everyone around the room followed with a ‘Cheers!’ and continued to stop by your table to issue their well-wishes. Soon it was just the two of you and a few stragglers left. It was decided that you would go stay with Candy tonight and get ready at her house in the morning. It would seem that Candy is finally accepting of your relationship with Ted. Sofia would be with her aunt tonight so Ted could get some rest and be ready early in the morning.</p><p>“I can tell that you both really love each other, and just how darling little Sofia is.”</p><p>“Thank you. I was worried there with how mad you seemed to be about all of this.” You tell her as you get out of the car heading into her building. Waiting outside was someone who made you smile holding a bouquet of flowers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I could not let you go to sleep tonight without giving you something to make you think about me all night.” Ted said with a smile.</p><p>“I always think of you!” You tell him as you give him a kiss on the cheek and then smell your flowers.</p><p>“I will give you a goodnight kiss and then leave you in Candy’s care. Please make sure she gets to the venue on time.”</p><p>Candy does a little salute, “You got it, boss.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. “But if you cannot see it, is it really there?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you spend the night before your wedding camped out on Candy's living room for a little girl's night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sit down on a pillow on Candy’s living room floor. She has made popcorn, put out all of your favorite junk food, and poured two glasses of wine.<b><br/>
</b></p><p>“This reminds me of the sleepovers we had in college.” You both laugh as you remember those crazy days. “I am so glad we decided to do this. But you know that just because I am married, doesn’t mean we cannot do this.”</p><p>Candy nods her head, “I see that now. He is not trying to change you at all. And if you cannot come here because you have to also be a mother now, I can come to stay with you. I don’t mind children and Sofia is a delight to be around.”</p><p>“Oh Candy, you mean that?”</p><p>“Yes, I am sorry I was being so mean to you. I was just upset at the idea that we would not be able to spend time together.”</p><p>“That is never going to happen. You know that no matter who I was dating I always made time for you.” You tell her, giving her a big hug as she joins you on the floor.</p><p>“I can see that Ted is not the type to want to change you. He seems to really love you just the way you are. Now, I wish that some of these girl's nights were out at a bar, like the old days. But honestly, I am done with the party days.”</p><p>You raise an eyebrow at her, “Is that so… Candy, is there something you are not telling me?”</p><p>Candy smiles before taking a sip of her wine. Into her wine glass, she says quickly and quietly, “I have a date for tomorrow.”</p><p>“Candy!” You hug her again.</p><p>“I think I might really like him. But, if you cannot see it, is it really even there?”</p><p>You look at her with confusion clearly on your face, “Cannot see what?”</p><p>“Love.” Candy said, and her face turns pink like she is embarrassed. </p><p>“Oh Candy, yes… even if you cannot see it, it is truly there.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. “Remember, you have to remember.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ted walks you down the aisle because your Father is no longer in the picture.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You pace the floor of the side room you are getting ready in at the Venue. There is a nice outdoor area through some glass doors where the actual ceremony will take place. Since your dad is not around Ted offered to walk down the aisle beside you instead of waiting for you by the altar. He said he sees it as the start of them walking together for the rest of your lives. And the heartbreak you felt over missing your father was lessened because of the love Ted has for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe… Remember, you have to remember. Breathing is important.” You tell yourself, you are a tad nervous because last you heard your moth had not arrived yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a soft knock at the door, “Are you ready?” It was Candy, she wanted to give you a little space as you finished your makeup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am ready.” You told her as you opened the door. Ted was standing right next to Candy, and even though you see him in suits damn near everyday…. This was different. He looked amazingly handsome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is my blushing bride, let's do this shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled and placed your hand on the arm he offered you. At this moment everything felt like a dream… a dream come true. Ted walks you down the aisle, and when you reach the altar he kisses your cheek and then points to the front row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see who made it on time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn to look as you see your mother sitting in the front row. You run over and hug her, then return to your place next to Ted. The minister takes it as his queue to ask everyone to settle down. You are going to say your vows under a beautiful white tent, behind the minister is a backdrop made of white Christmas lights from floor to ceiling creating a soft glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel emotional tears starting to well up in your eyes when Little Sofia taps you on your arm and holds out her hands to take your bouquet. Candy smiles and nods her head, no one could resist how cute Sofia was wanting to feel important during the wedding.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. “I felt it. You know what I mean.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Ted finally say "I do."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>As you stand at the altar, staring into Ted’s eyes… the crowd of your friends and family start to fade away. All you can see is Ted’s smile as he takes your hands in his. He promises to cherish you, to love you all the days of his life. And then it is your turn. You promise to cherish him, honor him and love him all of the days of your life. <b><br/></b></p><p>Then the minister looks to Ted and asks him if will take you as his lawfully wedded wife. Ted smiles even wider as he says “I do.”</p><p>After the minister asks you if you will take Ted as your lawfully wedded husband, you nod your head. “I do.” </p><p>“Then the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ted pulls you to him for a deep and passionate kiss. He must also be feeling like you are the only two in the room. But the cheers and clapping from your friends, family, and wedding party snap you back to reality. You turn to face them hand in hand. It is now time to make your way to the reception room inside. With Sofia still holding onto your flowers, the three of you slowly make your way through the crowd to the glass doors.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Once inside you squeezed Ted's hand, “During the ceremony, I could feel your love for me, and my love for you. Everything just fell away and it was just us standing there. I don’t know how to explain it. But I felt it. You know what I mean?” </p><p>Ted kisses you, once more. “I felt the same way.”</p><p>A little later on you catch Ted’s eye as he is standing with a group of his friends from college, the smile that he gives you floods you with happiness. He waves you over to him. You join in on the conversation they are having, it is about how being married changes your life.</p><p>“My life was already changed for the better when she came into my life. And I only see it getting better from here.” He squeezes your hand, and you know you feel the same way about how the rest of your life is going to be from here on out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. “At least it can’t get any worse.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a lovely dance with your new husband, trouble breaks out between two guests.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>When the song changes and Ted looks at you with an excited look on his face. “This is it, our song. Dance with me?”</p><p>You shake your head and he leads you out onto the dance floor. It is the same song you danced to last night at the rehearsal dinner. As you and Ted dance while all your friends and family watch, the space around you once more fades away until it is just the two of you. You never knew that you would possibly be this happy.</p><p>After the dance you make your way over to Candy, she introduces you to the man she has been seeing, you shake his hand and thank him for coming to the wedding to celebrate with you. And that it was very nice to finally meet him.</p><p>The sound of glass being broken grabs your attention. When you look in the direction it came from your jaw falls open in shock. There is Ted’s sister Amber and your mother in a heated debate. You hurry over to see what started it when Amber turns to look at you. </p><p>“I tried to tell Ted that you were not worthy of his love and attention. One simply doesn’t marry the help!”</p><p>Your mother taps her on the shoulder, “What decade are you living in?”</p><p>You can see now why they started to throw things, both of them were not letting the other one’s opinions slide. You knew that your mother always held you at a higher standard because of how well you dealt with your dad leaving. She thought you were strong and level headed. It would appear that in Amber’s eyes that no one would be good enough for her brother, regardless of how he felt. </p><p>“And what exactly is your issue with me? And not the lame excuse of me being the nanny. I want the real reason.”</p><p>“His first wife was my best friend… and no one can ever replace her.”</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to replace her. I never could. I know that Ted still loves her, and Sofia still loves and misses her mom! All I am doing is following my heart and giving love to two people who also love me. Did you ever stop and think about what your brother wants? What Sofia wants? You should ask them yourself.” </p><p>Ted places an arm on your back. “She is my wife and Sofia’s stepmother. She loves and cares for us both. And I love her, and I know Sofia does too. She has expressed her feelings already. So I would kindly ask you to butt out.”</p><p>Amber nods her head at her brother, then turns to leave. You stop her with a hand on her arm, “Please stay. I would like you to get to know me better before you judge me.”</p><p>Amber shakes her head yes and then grabs another glass of champagne. “I will be over at my table when you want to talk.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Candy offers you a drink, “At least it can’t get any worse…. Right?”</p><p>“Why did you have to go and say that?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. “Do we really have to do this again?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You try to smooth things over with Ted's sister Amber.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You head over to Amber’s table with a slice of cake as a peace offering. You hope that she is willing to look past the issue that she has with you and work on building a friendship for both her Brother’s sake and Sophia’s.</p><p>“I am sorry for getting into such a loud fight with your mother. But you have to understand where I am coming from.” Amber said as she took a bite of the cake that you set before her.</p><p>“Do we really have to do this again?”</p><p>Amber lets out a sigh, “No, we don’t. I really don’t have an issue with YOU… as a person. You seem great. I just got hung up on the whole nanny thing.”</p><p>“You know there is more to me than being paid for child care. You and I could get to know one another. Let’s say next Saturday… You could join Candy and I on a girl's lunch?”</p><p>Amber cocks her head to one side for a moment, “You know what, that sounds like an excellent idea!” She raises her glass in the air, “To new beginnings!”</p><p>You clink your glass against hers, “To new beginnings!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. “I’ve waited so long for this.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the wedding, Ted has one more surprise in store.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You and Ted slip into the limo and head off for a few nights of bliss all by yourselves. Ted didn’t fill you in on where you were going, he only told you to make sure you packed so you were prepared for any weather. That wasn’t very helpful!<b><br/></b></p><p>The limo took a turn and was heading toward the coast. You raised your eyebrow at him and he handed you a glass of champagne. </p><p>“Here, drink this and simply try to relax. I know you don’t really enough surprises… But I think you will enjoy this one.”</p><p>“Who sent us this gift again?” You asked him, trying to weasel out of him any information that you could.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Let’s just say that she is a powerful female lawyer who owed me a favor or two. So when she could not make it to the wedding, she decided to go all out of the wedding gift.” The limo pulled up outside the marina and Ted smiled. “Have you figured it out yet?”</p><p>You shook your head no, but you have an inkling in the back of your mind that you were about to go sailing for your honeymoon. You just hoped that he was a good sailor.</p><p>But when he walked you down the boardwalk, a very large yacht came into view. Your eyes went wide as you realized that you were not ‘sailing’ for your honeymoon. You would still be pampered.</p><p>The crew was waiting on the deck to greet you and take your bags to your cabin. As you got settled in you were informed that dinner would be ready shortly after you shoved off from the dock. You smiled at Ted and gave him an approving nod. This was exactly what you needed.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me who this beautiful ship belongs to?” She asked Ted as he came over and wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>“Nope. You will just have to live with that mystery.” He kissed her sweetly at first, then slowly deepened the kiss, you wrap your arms around the back of his neck.</p><p>In the brief moment that he lets go of your lips, you look up into his eyes, “I’ve waited so long for this.”</p><p>“Oh, you have no idea.” He scooped her up and carried her to their cabin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>